Closer
by Clarinet Girl Lyss
Summary: When Ginny wants to end it, Draco saves her. So what will happen when she finds herself suddenly in his arms flying to an unknown place when all she wants to do is go to sleep? AU DG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not, nor have I ever been, J.K. Rowling

Ginny's POV

I finally did it. I went to the apothecary in Hogsmeade and got my saving grace, my poison. I have decided that tonight is the night. I'll just slip into the Prefects bathroom, since there is nary a soul in there after curfew. I have gone down several times with a blade, but I am afraid of the pain. I don't want to leave a trail of blood as I lash out from my misery.

I do not fear death. I just do not want to die painfully. My poison, namely known as Unidra, works quickly, killing the victim almost instantly. It is made from the hair of a unicorn and the blood of a dragon, the two when mixed becoming very deadly. At last, I will be at peace.

I'm out of bed and getting dressed, pretending everything is normal. I grab my materials so I won't have to come back and get them after breakfast. Rushing out into the common room, I climb through the portrait hole and start to make my way to breakfast. I'm late, so I am practically at a run and can't pay very much attention to where I'm going. When I'm almost in the hall I run into something hard. I get knocked to the ground, and everything blacks out from there.

Draco's POV

Oh no, what have I done now? This is not my day. First, I wake up late. Then, I spill ink all over my robes. Now, I run into the little weasel on my way to breakfast. This is just perfect. Why does everything always happen to me? I bring the little weasel to the hospital wing, and that's where I am, staring at that mass of red hair on her head. Why must everything be so complicated? I could have just left, but no, I had to see if the little weasel is all right. Why? I don't really know myself. Anyway, I just want to get this over with. As soon as she wakes up, and I'm sure that she's okay, I'll leave. It is partially my fault that she's in here, not that I'll ever admit that to anyone. Oh, look at that, the little weasel's finally waking up. I'll finally be able to leave.

Ginny's POV

"What am I doing here? How did I get here? The last thing I remember is knocking into something hard, and falling." I said, seeing someone, but my vision is blurry, so I do not know who it is. Then I hear a familiar voice, full of anger, and no compassion that I can hear.

"Well, that something that you bumped into is rather a someone, and that someone is me. Now that I see that you're fine I can go without my conscience bothering me." he said, and started to leave.

"Why would it have bothered you in the first place, Malfoy? Aren't I just another Weasley in your eyes?" I asked, sounding bored, but there was pain in my words. He's just another reason that I plan to take the potion. I began to have feelings for him last year on the Hogwarts Express, on the way home. Not feelings of love, not even like, but respect. He showed that he could be kind by extending a helping hand to me when I fell, and then he went back to being the way he was before it happened.

Without another word, I got up and raced out the door. I knew that I couldn't take another moment of life, not with him, not with Harry, who ignored me for years, and still did, and not with Ron, my overprotective brother who has never given me freedom. I ran as fast as I could to the Prefect's bathroom, and I got out the bottle. I had it with me, to remind myself that it would be over by the end of the day. No more pain, no more sorrow, and no more tears.

I opened the bottle, and felt a tingle of joy inside. I was finally getting the happiness I wanted. I knew that I would never get such joy again as I had that moment and I knew that this was the only way out. I brought the bottle to my lips, about to drink, about to savor my death, when suddenly another hand came crashing down onto mine, knocking it away from my mouth, and held on to the hand holding the bottle. I tried to get my hand free, but whoever had their hand on me held tight, determined not to let me drink my potion, my poison, my Unidra. I looked at the owner of the hand, and I found myself staring into the gray, concerned eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Gin? I didn't think that you would go this far into thinking that there was no other way out. I thought you were stronger. What pushed you so far over the edge?" he asked, his voice full of the compassion that was missing in the hospital wing.

I looked at the bottle in his hand and realized what I was about to do. Although I still wanted it, I doubted very much that it would fix everything for everyone else, and I would only be leaving a mess behind. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and he brushed it away with a soft hand. I would never have noticed the tear, but his hand startled me into realization of it. He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Are you going to be okay? There's not much that can make someone go that far." I sobbed harder with farther realization about what I was about to do. I sank to the floor and just cried. After a few moments, Malfoy sat down with me. He looked exhausted.

We sat like that for what seemed like hours, and then, when my sobs finally subsided, I got to my feet, and Malfoy did the same. "So, are you okay now?" I gave him half a smile at him and nodded my head. I had no idea that he could have been so nice, but I realized that he was human like everyone else. He touched my shoulder and I left.

I went straight back to my dorm, seeing as I didn't want to watch Ron and Hermione's snog session in the common room. They should have done so in one of their bedrooms, if you ask me. Really, they should not even have been together. The dream team had been friends, and then one time last year Hermione and Harry got together. The were together for almost a year, and then Harry broke it off with her, saying that it wasn't working out, and that he just wanted to be friends. Two days later he caught her and Ron snogging behind one of the singing statues. Needless to say, their friendship was ruined. I only wish that they would not get me involved in their spats, because I don't like being involved in things, especially other people's arguments.

I jumped onto my four-poster bed and was surprised when I found an envelope on my bed. I looked at it, and it was written in an unfamiliar handwriting and on expensive stationary. I opened and read the first piece of mail I'd received since the summer holidays.

Dear Weasley,

I'm sorry about knocking you down, and I am truly sorry for teasing you. I had no idea what kind of effect it would have on you. If you would like to meet me, I'll be in the astronomy tower at midnight. I have something to give you, and I feel that I must deliver it in person. Come tonight, and wear something special, I assure you it won't be for nothing. If you don't want to meet me, send a note back with my owl saying so.

Sincerely,

D.M.

I stared at the letter, unable to believe what I was reading. I had never known Malfoy to be kind, but here was a note, apologizing for all that he had done to me. I looked at the note again, and discovered that I had no idea what I was going to wear. I had not gotten anything new to wear in a long time, and the most special thing I owned was an old jumper that my mother had knitted me one Christmas. I didn't think that that was what he had meant by special.

I looked through my things, and after much searching, I found my robes that I had gotten from my brothers for Christmas that year. I put them on, and admired myself in the mirror. They were a lovely shade of forest green, complementing the red of my hair nicely. I'd always looked best in greens, maybe I should have been a Slytherin. Then I would have worn green all the time!

I pulled the robes off and looked at the time. It was already ten o'clock by the time I had found my robes, so I would have to hurry and get my hair done up for myself, because if this was special, I would want to look the part entirely, not just in what I was wearing.

As soon as eleven o'clock had rolled around, I had put my robes on, and I headed toward the astronomy tower. It was tricky getting out of the common room without being noticed by my brother. I assumed Hermione had gone to bed, since she couldn't let her grades fall, she was still head girl after all. After I got out of the common room, it was already eleven thirty. I would have to hurry to make it to the tower in time.

I ran the entire way to the tower, and discovered that I was early. Since I was early, it would be a good time to look at the stars. I had always loved looking up at the night sky.

As I looked at the belt of O'Ryan, I felt someone watching me. I pulled myself away from the telescope I was using to see Draco standing behind me, transfixed on my image. "Out for an evening stroll I see, Malfoy. Care to tell me why you dragged me out here?" I asked, hoping to catch him off guard.

Unfortunately, Malfoys never seemed to be caught off guard. "Why yes, I've called you here to give you something, but you'll have to come closer to me to get it." he said rather arrogantly. I wanted to smack him for making my heart pound the way it did at that moment. I stepped closer, very cautiously, and looked into his cold gray eyes. I saw the same arrogance in them that I had always seen, but there was something else there, something that I couldn't place. Fear maybe? I had no idea what he was about to give me, and I was willingly accepting it, whatever it may have been.

A/N: This was written a couple years ago, I've just decided to finish the story and revise the earlier pieces. Let me know what you think, if you don't mind doing so.

Lyss


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here's my revised chapter two, which is actually significantly better than the first chapter. The chapter is by far my favorite, though, so stay tuned. This story will get very interesting very quickly, and there will be a lot of twists and turns on the way. Anyhow, enjoy!

Lyss

P.S. Special thanks to **FanFicFanatick** for your suggestions!

I looked into his cold gray eyes, and from behind his back, he pulled a note. The parchment looked expensive and new, and I wondered why he couldn't give it to me by owl. "I thought it would be better if I delivered it personally. I don't think you would have appreciated getting this by owl." he said in an explanation. I was so incredibly lost at what it could have said. I sat down and opened it, and as I read it, my eyes grew steadily darker. I knew that I would have never thought twice about Malfoy had I read the note before. I was hurt as I read it, but that hurt quickly turned to anger.

"Why would you write something like this? Do you sincerely mean this, that you don't like me, that I was never anything to you?" I was angry and upset, to say the least.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that there's just no way that we can be together. Who would understand and accept us being friends? I doubt that they would even accept us as acquaintances, for lack of reasons other than that our families hate each other and are from completely different backgrounds. I just don't want to live with that pain from my family and friends, for one good friend, since I know that is what we would be. I get so fed up with dealing with them, and it would be suicide to befriend you, even though I wish it could be so badly. I'm sure that you'll find a friend that you are more comfortable with." He said, a pleading look in his eyes asking for forgiveness.

I wouldn't accept his plea. I stormed back to the common room, grateful that it was almost empty, except for a few first years who were studying for a potions exam that they had the next day. I was angry, to say the least. I just knew that he would never love me the way that I wanted to be loved, he would never like me as a friend.

The next several days we were very distant. I would look his way, and he would look away from me. I wished that I had known what was truly going on inside his head. He was always with his friends, it seemed. He liked to be surrounded by people and the center of attention. It was odd seeing him and knowing that it would never work out. We were from two completely different worlds. It hit me hard, because I had been so sure that I had liked him. Now that I have seen more of who he is around his friends, I'm not so sure that I want to be even friends with him.

He is a complete arse, I've decided. He acts as though he's king of the world, when there are few who like him and few who fear him. He doesn't realize that he has so little power, and one day he will, and I've figured that it will come back to haunt him.

I also realized that depression bites. It would explain my need to end my life, and it would explain why I never know how to handle my problems. I just don't know. I know that I do need to talk to someone about it. I don't know who I can turn to though. I have no friends of my own, and my brother's friends aren't exactly people I want to turn to, along with Ron himself. I have what seems like nobody, and it is really killing me.

I am slowly getting better, but this incident with Draco is making life so much worse, and I'm about to resort to a knife. I've only cut myself once, and scared myself when I did so, so I never did it again, but now I think that it's the only way to relieve my pain. I have to find a knife that will not hurt very badly. I won't slit my wrists, just somewhere on my arms, or my legs, or some place. Just to have a moment without the emotional pain.

I walked to the kitchens, deciding that I wanted a snack. I tickled the pear, having been shown by Fred and George in a previous year how to get in. As I entered, the smell of cookies filled my nose. I looked up to see a boy a couple of years older than me, but not much taller, sitting at a table. I was so glad that I had been there at that moment, because he looked up and smiled. He introduced himself as Lucifer, and I introduced myself as Virginia. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place his features.

I sat down beside him, and we started talking. I told him about me in general, my classes and house and the like. He told me about his house, Slytherin, and I found out that he was a seventh year and he took divination for a year.

We sat and ate and drank for a couple of hours. I had a blast talking to him, and I wondered why he was in Slytherin. He seemed so nice, and he didn't fit the Slytherin personality. He knew that I was a Gryffindor, and he still talked to me as if I was a real person. I liked that. As we talked, I found out that he had written some stories. I told him that I had written a couple of songs, so he asked me to sing one. I didn't want to, because I was on the shy side, but he talked me into it. So I sang for him a song that I had written.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm impressed. The lyrics and the tune are really good. How long did it take you to write?"

"It only took me about half an hour."

"Wow. I'm amazed, I didn't think anyone could write lyrics that fast."

"Thank you. I have a couple of others, but I don't feel like sharing them right now. A couple have a lot of anger in them."

"You write songs when you're angry?"

"Yeah, I found out that it's better to channel my angry energy into something productive instead of something destructive."

"It's a good way to channel that energy, I agree."

"Wow, it's getting late, I really should get back to Gryffindor tower before anyone knows that I'm gone. Besides, I'm still fuming over something that someone wrote to me."

"Yeah, who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy. You probably know him."

"Damn right I know him. He's my brother." My jaw dropped completely when he said this. "What exactly did he write to you?"

"Well, here's the note. Keep it if you want, because I don't want it."

Dear Weasley,

I know that you really like me. I am truly sorry to tell you this, but I just don't feel the same way. I don't like you as a friend, even, so I think it would be best if we didn't acknowledge the presence of each other in the halls and such, because that will make it harder for you to accept if you acknowledge me.

Sincerely, D.M.

"Wow, that's harsh. I knew that he didn't like someone, but I didn't think it would be a sweet girl like you. I hope that you don't feel too hurt by this."

"No, not hurt, just incredibly mad. I was so happy that I may have found someone who liked me for me, and then I found out that he didn't like me that way, or at all, for that matter."

"Don't worry. I'll see what I can do to set him straight."

Lucifer and I left the kitchens since it was already breakfast time, and we had not realized how long we had been there together. We went to the Great Hall so we wouldn't miss breakfast with others, as to not seem overly suspicious. I started heading for Gryffindor table when we entered the hall, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to look into the piercing blue eyes of Lucifer. I drowned into those eyes for a moment, until he spoke and I was snapped back into reality.

"Come sit with me, Ginny. Dumbledore won't mind terribly if you sit with us. I believe he would be thrilled, as a matter of fact." He said, stating what I never thought I would hear. I was being invited to sit with my brother's worst enemies, although their rivalry was insignificant when compared with that of the Dark Lord and the people of the light side.

"I don't know if I should…" I said, still apprehensive.

"Don't worry. If I don't have a problem with you, then the rest of them won't. Come sit with me and my brother and everyone else."

"If you can name one good reason as to why I would sit with someone who does not like me, then I'll just give in and agree." I said, feeling quite brave at the moment.

"Because you would be sitting with someone who really does like you." he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye and a flirtatious wink.

"Fine, you win, but I'm only doing this because you asked." I said, happy despite what I said. I finally felt wanted somewhere. I had no idea that he would be so charming when I met him, it was a discovery I made as we continually talked with each other.

We walked over there, and he motioned for me to take a seat. I did so, and he sat beside me. I had not noticed that he had me placed directly across from Draco, or else I would have objected to the seating arrangements. I did not know what to make of the fact that he was staring at me, but I ate very little, having still been full from the snacks that I had eaten in the kitchens that morning.

As we ate, some of the Slytherins made conversation with me, though I really didn't know any of them. "So, you have divination? Personally I think Trelawny is a nut case."

"Yes, I would have to agree, but it's an easy course if you just make everything on your homework up and pretend to see things that you don't really see in class." I said, knowing that it was completely true.

"Wow, a Gryffindor cheating. I never would have guessed in my life that any of you would do such a thing in… anything, really," another said, making me feel defensive for a moment before I realized that it was meant as a compliment. I began to notice Draco staring at me intensely, what was his problem?

"Why is Draco staring at me so intently, Lucifer?" I asked quietly so only he would hear.

"I believe he is agitated that I brought you here to our table. He most likely has no clue that I know he doesn't like you, which is probably why he hasn't said anything about it yet." He said, looking for all the world as though he were a kid about to get into the cookie jar when he wasn't supposed to.

Breakfast went by without any real conflicts, other than a short argument over who had the butter knife. The food cleared, and everyone got up to head to other classes. As I got up, so did Lucifer, and he put his hand on my shoulder as we walked out the door. I was beginning to feel appreciated.

My first class was potions, and Lucifer had been kind enough to walk me there. On the way we made polite conversation since we had only met in the wee hours of that morning. When we got there, he excused himself to go talk with Snape for a few moments. When he came back, he stood near my table. Snape walked up to the front of the room and I began to take out my ingredients that I would need for the potion we were making. He cleared his throat, and the entire class looked up at him.

"Students, we have a treat for you all. One of my seventh year students has kindly offered to help you all with the class. He will be here for a few weeks, as he is training to be an alchemist, so he wishes to help those who may not be as proficient with potions as he is." I gaped at him, and then looked at Lucifer. He had that same mischievous glint in his eye that he always seemed to carry, and I started to wonder what was in his mind, as he didn't seem to say very much about himself.

I started in on my potion, and felt someone sit beside me. I looked up from my work to see Lucifer sitting there, looking over what I had done so far. "You need to chop these up and put them in. I'll get started on the next step, you will probably need help with it, since it's rather difficult." He said, and we worked together for a few minutes. Then he left me to offer his services to the rest of the class. I was surprised when he came back and said that nobody really wanted help, so he stayed and worked with me the rest of the time. I quite enjoyed working with him, and Snape even gave me top marks, seeing as it was perfect and reviewed by one of his favorite students.

I finally had a partner in the class, as nobody else would pair with me. The incident in my first year still unnerved everyone around me, even though I'm now a fifth year. He had taken me under his wing, so to speak, and was helping me to become a more outgoing person.

Class ended, and Lucifer and I parted ways. It was somewhat disappointing to see him go, but I had herbology next, and he had transfiguration. It had to be done. I would see him again at dinner anyhow.

I went back up to my dorm quickly to get my things for class, and as I was gathering them, an owl dropped an envelope on my bed. I picked it up and opened it. The note inside was on the same stationary that Draco had sent me with his note saying that he no longer wanted to be friends with me. I read it, and my face lit up instantaneously. Draco had written an apology, and had asked me to meet him in the astronomy tower that night.

I was running late for herbology, so I ran straight to class. It passed by slowly, because I wanted to meet Draco that night. I had decided to go, of course, and I wanted to be there early. I hoped that he would be truly sorry, but I refused to let my expectations get too high. You never know what will come your way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys, here's chapter three. The next is the last that I've already got written, and from there, all bets are off as to what's happening. I've finally got a somewhat full plan formulated, it's just been somewhat difficult getting there. However, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the next. I've had fun with this. Please review!

Lyss

The rest of that day time passed by very slowly. I thought I was going to die if I had to endure one more speech from Ron on how Draco Malfoy was the worst person he ever knew. I secretly knew better, or at least I thought I did. I put on some comfortable pants and one of my Weasley family sweaters.

I stepped out into the common room quietly, knowing that if I woke anyone up, I would not make it to the astronomy tower. Nobody was there, thankfully, so I swung the portrait door open and left, making my way to the astronomy tower. I walked past the statues, taking a moment to look at each them. There was a statue of a unicorn, and as I walked past it, I could have sworn there was something different about it from the previous times I'd walked past it. I knew that it was ordinary to have things change and move within, but the fact that I couldn't figure out exactly what had changed, coupled with the fact that it had not changed since I had been at Hogwarts unnerved me. I shrugged it off, but it still nagged at me as I made my way to the astronomy tower.

When I got there, I saw Draco. He was sitting on a windowsill, looking out the window at the sky. In the dark I could still clearly see his coldly vivid gray eyes. He turned when he heard me approach and looked at me like he was trying to figure something out, but he definitely had his gaze asphyxiated directly on me. "Would you like to sit down, Ginny?" I was wary, but I sat. I was determined not to be fooled, but I did not want to be seen as young and naive.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Draco?" I asked tiredly.

"I wanted to talk to you about us. I know that I hurt you, and my brother has said as much. He talked to me for a long time about the fact that I was damaging you by not showing you compassion, when in truth, I do appreciate you and your kindness." I could not meet his eyes as he spoke. I didn't know what he would say next or how I would feel about it.

After a long pause which seemed to me an eternity, he continued. "You are the only person who has ever seen me for me, and not for my father, or my money, or what they can gain by befriending me. In truth, I am quite in love with you. You may not see it that way, but it's true. Gin, I've never met anyone as incredible as you are, and I've never met a girl who had so much passion, yet at the same time, so much sorrow."

I looked into his eyes at that moment, unable to keep myself from doing so, and I could see the sincerity. As I stared, we got significantly closer until our lips were almost touching. I thought that this would be our first kiss, but something outside the door made a noise. We looked toward the stairs, and there was a faint blue glow pouring in from them. Draco stepped in front of me as the glow became brighter, and I was too afraid to stop him, even if it went against my first instinct to face everything head on.

As we watched, the glowing became brighter and brighter. I thought that it would never get to where we stood because it was moving so slowly, but it emerged from the stairway.

When I saw what it was, I gasped. I was staring directly at the statue of the unicorn that I had seen earlier on my way to the tower. I was completely dumfounded as to why this unicorn was there, and for that I was grateful. If I had known why it had come, I would have screamed bloody murder.

As it got closer, I could feel warmth emitting from its body. It was then that I realized that the creature was not glowing but lit with blue flames. The fire was so mesmerisingly beautiful that Draco and I found ourselves unable to look away.

Suddenly, a spell was cast on the unicorn, and that threw us out of our trance. We looked at the stairs to see Lucifer watching in awe as the beautiful statue fell to the ground, wand still raised. None of us could believe what was happening.

"Why do you think it came to life?" Draco asked. I just stood there, still awestruck by the magical statue that had just fallen before us.

"All I know about the statue is that Dumbledore told me that it would become alive if someone came near it with the hair of one of a unicorn, but it would only be able to live if the hair was taken by force. Do you have any idea how that could have happened?" Lucifer replied breathlessly.

My eyes went to the ground, realizing that I had been the cause of the statue's resurrection. The Unidra poison that I had contained the hairs of a unicorn. As I looked back up, they both were gazing at me.

"I… I think I know how it happened" I said. I was about to explain it to Lucifer, but Draco took control.

"I know as well. You have unicorn hair in your wand, don't you, Ginny?" I was startled, to say the least, that he would help me hide what I had planned on doing.

"Yes, I do. That's probably what happened, since unicorn hair wands are so rare." Lucifer looked skeptical, let our falsification slide by.

"What are you doing here anyway? I saw that you weren't in bed, so I came to find you in your favorite getaway. I ran to help when I saw that thing at the top of the stairs because I knew that you would be in danger if you were up here with it and I didn't want you hurt." Lucifer said.

At that moment I knew that I would never be able to decide whether I liked Draco or Lucifer more. Draco had this secretive lifestyle, and he was the resident bad boy, but Lucifer was so openly kind, and he was so good. There was nothing that I could see that was imperfect with him. That was one thing I liked about Draco, however. I felt I was at his level because neither of us is perfect.

Needless to say, I was completely confused. I knew that I would have to choose, and my choice was leaning toward Draco, but something was holding me back, although I could not explain it. It was something that was telling me in the back of my mind, although I could not say what, that Lucifer was better for me.

We all left the astronomy tower, and with the unspoken agreement that none of us would be able to get to sleep, we headed toward the kitchens. When asked what we wanted, we each chose butterbeer. Secretly, I enjoyed being waited on. Being one of seven kids doesn't exactly give your parents much time to be able to do much in the way of favors to any of the children.

We sat in silence for a few moments, and then Lucifer spoke. "So, what exactly were you two doing in the astronomy tower together anyway? The only people I ever catch up there are couples who go there to make out." He said with a mischievous grin. Draco and I looked at each other in feigned annoyance.

"Lucifer, we were only talking, nothing more. Get that through your thick skull right now." Draco said, somewhat menacingly.

"Draco, you know that tone of voice doesn't scare me. You should have known it years ago, and you haven't used it on me in a long time. Trying to impress your girlfriend?" Lucifer looked my way and winked. Good gracious he was sexy!

"She's not my girlfriend!" Draco said, and as I struggled to suppress a giggle, and I decided to play along with Lucifer's game.

"Oh, Draco, it's okay sweetie, I already told him about us." Draco looked completely dumfounded, and then he smirked.

"Okay, I get it. You two are in on this together. Hah, hah, hah, you've both had your laughs. Now can we please start having a civilized conversation?" Draco said, and he did not look amused.

We sat there for the remainder of the night, chatting idly about students and gossiping about who did what with who in the past month. I was highly uninterested in it all, contrary to popular belief.

I discovered that Draco was still a virgin, which had greatly surprised me. It did not surprise me, however, to learn that Lucifer was not. It is not that he seems like the type who would do something like that, rather nobody who looks that perfect could be a virgin. Apparently he lost his virginity rather early in life, at age fourteen.

That was when I realized that he had lost it when he was younger than me. I knew that he was three years older than I was, but it dawned on me how sheltered and naïve I had been all my life. It was like living in a bubble, and that was something that I did not care for.

"Draco, Lucifer, I have a question to ask you guys." I said, feeling somewhat nervous.

"Ask away, little one." Lucifer had a way of saying something that would normally drive me mad, such as someone calling me little one, and turning it into a sweet endearment.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I have come to the realization that I have been very sheltered all of my life, and I have not experienced as much as a person should. I want to live life to the fullest, lose my innocent self, and I want you guys to show me." There, I had said it. I braced myself for their response.

"Do you really want to change, Ginny?" It was Draco who spoke.

"I really do. In a bubble it's nice, but it's not reality. When you get protected from pain and sorrow, and everything harmful, you miss out on a lot of joys as well." I had thought about this many times before, but I had convinced myself that it was the right thing for me to be in the bubble. It wasn't until I heard them talking about their experiences that they had had in the past with other girls. Lucifer had only been with one girl, apparently, and that girl was the one he was still with.

I almost fell out of my chair with the shock that he was with someone, but then I remembered Draco. I believe that certain people, as well as certain life experiences, change people. Draco and Lucifer had changed me, and would continue to change me as long as I was around them.

Lucifer was next to speak. "Okay then. Let's get to work."

We all headed back to Gryffindor Tower, and they came to my room. We were careful not to wake anyone, and I led them to my clothes, which were all stowed away in my trunk. I handed the garments to them, and they started making decisions.

"Draco, what do you think. How much of this should stay, and how much should go? I know that she definitely needs some new clothes, but the question is, does she have anything that she can keep, or does it all need to be tossed?" Lucifer said, surveying the clothing with a look of distaste on his perfect features.

"Honestly, I think that the only things she can keep are the clothes that she is wearing now, and those she should only keep until she gets her new garments." Draco replied after some thought.

"Guys, I know that you mean well, but I can't afford to buy myself new things. You may be forgetting that I am a Weasley, after all." Ginny said, fearing that they might decline her plea for help when they realized this.

"Gin, we know that you can't afford it. We fully intend on buying you everything that you will need in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Don't worry about repaying us, we'll think of something." Draco said with a mischievous glint. I wondered what he was up to.

They picked through all of my clothing, discarding nearly everything except for a couple of my school uniforms (the robes, of course, all discarded) and, of course, what I was wearing at the moment. They left my lingerie that I had gotten from Seamus for Christmas the previous year, which my brother incidentally pounded him for. I smirked at the thought. He was always so incredibly thick when it came to boys being anywhere near me. Anyhow, Draco muttered something about wanting to see me in it, and he blushed when he realized that I had caught his comment. This was highly amusing, really.

When they had finished with my apparel, they started on my books. They kept the books so that I could get my notes from them into my new books, but it was their plan to get me new ones for school use. I grinned as they went through my possessions, throwing out the old ratty things and just leaving me with a few sentimental things and a few nice things that I demanded to keep.

They then decided that it was getting really late, and we wanted to get a fairly early start the next day so that we could get all the shopping done. I bid them goodnight and they left for their dorms in the Slytherin dungeon.

I was in my nightgown shortly after they left, but I wasn't so quick to fall asleep. I kept on thinking about Draco, and about that unicorn. Why exactly was it there, and why was Draco so quick to change his mind about wanting to be near me? It didn't add up. After much deliberation on this, my mind finally shut down and allowed me to drift slowly to sleep, as Draco wove through my dreams. 

I woke up the next morning to an owl tapping on my window. After opening the window, the owl swooped in and dropped a note on my desk, then flew away without waiting for payment. I opened up the note and smiled.

Meet us in the Great Hall at 8:00. We will sit with you for breakfast and then we'll head into Hogsmeade. Don't be late.

-D.M. 

I chuckled at his blunt words, knowing that he would be happy when I went down and joined them. I got dressed and looked at the time, knowing that I shouldn't be late because I didn't want to make Draco angry. I knew that to be all too easy, and I didn't want to start an argument when they were both being so kind to me.

I rushed downstairs, excited with the anticipation of the day. I knew that the trip would be fun, and I would be getting what I had wanted for years–a change. I know that my mother would never approve, but it's something that I felt I had to do. I sat down beside Draco.

We ate our breakfast in silence, and I could feel Draco's eyes on me the entire time. One can imagine the difficulty I had eating. I stated that I was finished and got up from the table to meet them outside. I didn't suspect that they would get up and walk with me, but they did, so we left Hogwarts and went into Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, this is where I really get down to business with this. Last chapter wasn't spectacular because I wrote it quite a long time ago. You'll have to excuse that. Anyhow, this chapter should be loads better, and will be loaded in quite a bit less time.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

As we made our way to our first stop, I couldn't help but notice how happy I was. For the first time in a long time I wasn't the miserable girl I had been in the past. Maybe it was because someone truly cared about me.

My jaw dropped as we walked inside the robe shop. They had the most beautiful robes I'd ever seen, made from the finest materials. Many were silk or velvet, but they were all lovely. I reached out to touch one.

"No no no no no! I won't have a little rat touching my fine apparel and soiling it!"

"It's all right Madame Kay. We're paying for a new wardrobe for this lovely young lady." Lucifer smoothly and easily came to my rescue. My hero.

"Ah, she is with you, my dear Lucifer. I shall see to her personally then. We can't have someone so lovely tended to by my… rather incompetent associates."

"Very well. We shall begin finding things for her to try on and you can alter them to suit her as needed." Draco jumped in. I believe he didn't want to be left out.

They began pulling things from shelves left and right. It matters little that she didn't want to have her incompetent associates tending to me, because she was continuously poking me with the pins. I came out in the first set of robes.

"What do you two think?" I asked. Their eyes turned toward me, and both of my "heroes" erupted in laughter. I turned and looked in the mirror. "OH MY GOD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

"But Madamoiselle, it is the latest fashion in Paris. All who can afford it are getting one of these!" said the shopkeeper.

"I look like a platypus!" Wait, what does a platypus even look like?

"What does a platypus even look like?" Was Draco's response.

"A koala's third cousin." We all stared at Madame Kay. "What? They're both marsupials!"

"Marina. Please." Was Lucifer's response. Apparently he didn't find her amusing.

"Very well. We shall put you in something else, although I dare say it won't be half so fashionable." Said the very disgruntled Madame Kay.

"That would be most welcome, thank you." I had difficulty getting out of the horrendous set of robes she had placed me in.

Through the curtain of the fitting room, another robe was handed to me. This one looked more suited to my tastes, and thus I decided that it was safe to give it a try. After I was dressed in this new garment, I opened the curtain and stepped out into the shop. I was met by silent stares.

"What, is there something on my face? Do I look hideous in this too? WHAT!" Draco stood and turned me to face the mirror. As I looked at myself, my expression softened and I smiled. The robes were perfect. I'd never had anything that fit me half so well, and they were the most gorgeous turquoise color.

"You look stunning. I don't think they even need to be tailored for you, they fit so well already." Lucifer said as he walked up to stand at my other side. I looked at myself one last time before looking to the two who were helping me with this venture. They both nodded in agreement that this would be one of the things we would buy that day.

After that, I tried on several more articles of clothing and we left after having purchased multiple new wardrobe pieces.

We went, then, to the nearest bookstore. After having picked up the books I needed for school, I gladly looked into the fictional section. My favorite books were romances, and I couldn't help but love happy endings. As I searched, Draco picked up a book and walked away with it. I found it curious, he didn't much seem like the type to enjoy fictional books, especially in the romance section.

After purchasing the books, along with a new quill and some new parchment and ink, we headed to the pub so that we could get something to eat. We'd spent the entire morning shopping and that tends to stir one's appetite. So, Lucifer and I sat down and Draco went up and ordered.

"Are you enjoying your day thus far?" asked Lucifer.

"Yes, very much so. You're both so kind for doing this for me." That didn't sound like me speaking. That sounded like someone… attempting to manipulate someone so she can get more. I really do need to get out more.

"It's nothing. Besides, you needed it. It was kind of fun, and the day is only half over." Lucifer was always nice like this… His words seemed to lack a sincerity, though. It made me wonder.

"Only half over? What else could you possibly have planned that we haven't already done!" There's a surprise. I was expecting them to get me a few things. Not an entire wardrobe. They still had more planned. Very curious, really.

Draco sat down and Lucifer quieted. Strange how he was different to me when his brother was around than he was when he was just with me. I suppose I'm overthinking things, though.

"After we eat, we're planning on taking you to a salon for a complete treatment. This has to be a complete transformation, Gin. You can't do this half-arsed. It's either all in or all out." Draco seemed a bit… intent on making his point known.

"Okay okay! You don't exactly have to force me into this, there's a reason I agreed you know." That'll show him, right? Right!

Draco mumbled something incoherently as our food arrived at the table. He was obviously annoyed with me, and that suited me just fine since Lucifer was the one who was in control of this situation anyhow. We ate in silence and then headed to the nearby wizarding salon. As we walked in, we were greeted by a beautiful witch with perfect features, gorgeous brown hair, and a manicure that, when I compared my nails to hers, made me feel ashamed.

"May I help you three?" The woman asked. She had the smoothest, most songlike voice.

"We would like to have this lovely young lady completely made over, from head to toe. You are the experts so you can decide what she needs to have done and give her the appropriate treatments. We will be back in three hours to get her." Lucifer then placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and the two of them walked out the door. The woman went to work immediately, poking at me with her fingers and assessing the years of "damage" from not having "proper" care. Did I mention that I never gave a damn about proper care? Even if I did we couldn't have afforded it.

She dragged me to a chair and forced me down, then stuck my head in the sink. "We'll need to clean you up first, before we can even begin to repair anything." Clean me up? What was I, a dog? Well, apparently someone wants me to look like a platypus, might as well begin circulating the different animals on different aspects of me.

She scrubbed my hair so much that I was almost certain the strands would begin bleeding. It was painful and I still wonder if it was entirely necessary for her to dig her claws into my scalp as she did.

She picked up a pair of cutting sheers and cast a charm on them so they would cut my hair, and cast a charm on the brush to lend a helping hand. This wasn't so bad as she wasn't doing the cutting and brushing herself, although I could swear that the brush wanted to rip the hair from my head.

As the scissors cut, I saw large chunks of my hair falling to the ground. This made me quite nervous as I don't normally get my hair cut. My mom always trimmed it before, just so I wouldn't be looking horrid every year at school.

I didn't even get a chance to look at the completed haircut before I was whisked away to another part of the salon. Wax. Now, I'd never been waxed myself, but I'd seen several girls in the dorm after they'd gotten it done. After the swelling and redness went down, they were gorgeous, but… That was something I didn't want to think about. I was pushed into yet another chair and the woman pulled out the waxing kit. The pink goo was grotesque looking and mildly frightening. She came nearer my face with the goo and applied it to my eyebrows and upper lip. "My my my, when was the last time you had a waxing done?"

"Are you joking? I never would've touched the stuff in the first place if I didn't have to! This is the only time I've ever had it done!"

"Oh, well in that case, this won't hurt a bit." She said. Why didn't I believe her?

She applied the cloth strips over the wax and let it settle for a moment. The next thing I knew, she'd pulled them off and I had the worst burning sensation that I have ever had in my life. That will teach me to let someone push me into something without knowing what would actually happen.

I was then taken to a back room. They did what was called a bikini wax apparently, and I swear on my life that I will never do any such thing again. You can't even imagine the torture. After that, however, they did something called microderm abrasion on my face. They said that I had acne scars that needed to be fixed.

That was somewhat less painful. The next thing they did was take me into the manicure and pedicure stations. The first thing they did was soak my feet and give me a pedicure. I can't say that I disliked this, though. It was quite relaxing.

The manicure was a bit more… interesting than anything else. They used tools and made my natural nails really thin, then they glued on some fake nails with Wacky Tacky Wizarding All-Purpose Glue. I'm sure the nails will be on there for a year with that stuff. Then they covered the nails with some… goop that hardened and sanded it down some more. Finally they painted the nails. It was a lovely French manicure, they told me. I have to admit, it was quite pretty.

The final stage was for them to style my hair and put my makeup on. Someone else worked on the makeup, apparently the brunette woman wasn't very good with the charms that put the appropriate amounts of makeup in the appropriate places. When they were finished, they handed me a bag of the makeup they used and the hair care products I would need. Then they turned me around to look in the mirror.

I had been completely transformed from the sweet, shy, cute, innocent little Ginny to the gorgeous, brilliant young lady known as Ginevra. I was entirely pleased with the transformation.

"Thank you all so much. I don't think I could ever have done this on my own." I said. I truly was grateful.

"The pleasure was all ours. I'm so glad you like the transformation, it's not often we get someone that has to be completely done over." She said. I took this as a twisted compliment, because in it's own way it was.

As they all looked at me, Lucifer and Draco came in, and I turned around to face them.


	5. Chapter 5

"You look… okay. I suppose that's all I can expect from someone who was such a disaster before." Draco scoffed. My face fell from it's beaming state. I couldn't believe it… I had thought I looked terrific.

"Draco, don't be silly! She looks gorgeous!" Lucifer said. I tried to be ecstatic about him liking my look, but something just wasn't right. I just couldn't place it, and the day had been so exhausting that I wasn't about to try and figure it all now. It was all too muddied in my mind anyhow. Perhaps sleeping would clear some things up.

"If you say so. I think we should head back to the Hogwarts, it's getting late. We wouldn't want our Gryffindor getting in trouble by breaking a rule, now would we?"

My jaw dropped in shock. Had he really changed his mind and his attitude that quickly? They had only been gone for a few hours. I can't even imagine why he would think such a thing.

"Yes, I suppose we should get back. Lead the way Draco." Lucifer said. Draco headed out, but Lucifer held me back for a moment. "Don't let what he says get to you, he's just got his on issues to deal with. He doesn't mean what he says half the time. I'll have a talk with him." Even though Draco's words still stung, I felt immensely better. We left the salon in a frenzy and I was glad to climb into the carriage. I felt I needed the night to sleep.

When we got to the castle, I headed straight for my dormitory. I didn't want to be seen yet and deal with the shocked expressions of every person in my house, so I simply got ready for bed. The items that Lucifer and Draco had bought for me had been sent to my dorm ahead of time, so I slipped into some of the night wear that they had insisted they purchase for me and climbed into bed, closing my curtains around me.

I tossed and turned for hours thinking about what Draco had said, and how he was so hot and cold. It drove me absolutely insane that I couldn't figure him out, and I needed to be able to figure someone out if I would ever be friends with them.

I did eventually get to sleep, only to be woken up three hours later by my alarm. School, in my opinion, starts entirely too early.

I crawled out of bed and hopped in the shower. The thoughts from the night before still plagued me and nothing was any clearer than it had been before. I enjoyed the momentary escape from reality as I rinsed my hair and lingered for a bit before turning off the water and drying myself off, and dressing in some of my new school robes. I used a hair-drying spell that they had taught me at the salon and added some of the products that they had given me, both to my hair and my face. The spells they taught me were the best of the best, and I was soon looking just as gorgeous as I had been the day before when they had finished with me. I stepped back out into an empty dorm room and grabbed my books, ready to go down to the Great Hall in search of my daily morning coffee.

I trudged down the stairs, paying little attention to where I was headed. I cursed as I felt my foot sink through one of the trick steps on the staircase. I should have known better. It looked like I was stuck until someone came by, which meant I might miss my coffee.

I stood there for ten minutes waiting for someone, anyone to come and pull me free. I got my wish, but when he came, I wished that I had been more specific in who I had wished for. "Hello Harry."

"Hey Gin. What happened?"

"I wasn't paying attention like I should have been and I got my foot caught. Would you mind setting me loose?"

"Sure, not a problem. I was just on my way up to get my DADA book. I left it in my room on accident. Why are you so late coming down?"

"I just didn't want to get out of bed, and then my shower felt really nice. I suppose I took too long, but it was nice taking my time." I wanted to bolt for the door and get away as soon as possible, but I couldn't do that. I knew it would look suspicious.

"You look really nice today Ginny. Did your mum get you some new robes?"

"Thank you. I got them in Hogsmeade yesterday, actually."

"Oh… okay. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Harry turned and continued on his way to get is book, and I was decidedly glad after all that I had seen him.

I made my way to the Great Hall and sat down at the table. It was business as usual, save for the eyes of a few more males turned my way, as well as a couple of suspicious female eyes. I guess it really was time for a change. I'm finally at least getting noticed for something other than someone whispering behind their hand about the incident my first year. I'm still haunted by that every day, but maybe now I can change that. Maybe now I have a friend who doesn't care either way.

I poured my coffee and added the cream and sugar. Most people find my coffee grotesque because they believe I use too much sugar. Personally, I enjoy my coffee.

I finished my coffee and made my way outside to the greenhouses and to herbology. Class was rather mundane, as per usual, and when it was over I was glad to be out of there.

I had a while before my next class began, so I took a walk down to the lake. The school year was nearly over, and the weather was perfect for sitting and watching the water. The only other person by the lake when I arrived was Draco.

"Ginny, I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm sorry about how I treated you. I know I must've hurt you, and I was way out of line. It isn't fair of me to treat you with anything but the utmost respect. Can you forgive me, again?"

"I suppose so. So what are you doing down here, anyhow? Where are the henchmen who are normally glued to your sides?"

"Crabbe and Goyle don't particularly like associating with me any longer. They think that I'm trouble for them, or at least that's what their fathers think. They aren't sure if they can be certain of where my loyalties lie, and I suppose right now that's a reasonable argument. Especially since I'm not so sure myself." He looked as though he regretted saying so much the moment his last words left his mouth.

"If you aren't certain, make a list. Weigh out the pros and cons. Do this for both sides. It can't make a decision for you, but it'll certainly help."

"I wish it could be that simple, Gin. I really do." Draco said as he looked out over the water just in time to see the giant squid catch a fish. "So anyhow, I was wondering… Would you like to come and stay at Malfoy Manor over the summer?"

WHAT!

"Umm… I would love to, but I doubt that my mother and brothers would feel the same way. Plus, I really don't know what to think of your father, after my first year. I'm sure I don't need to remind you of what happened." I replied.

"My father would love to have you as our guest, as would I and Lucifer. It seems that he has had a change of heart toward your family. And you still haven't really answered the question of whether or not you'll come."

"I'll have to think about it, and ask my mum. If she says that it's okay, then yes, I would love to come." I was elated beyond measure. A summer at Malfoy Manor! It's rumored to be the biggest manor in Scotland, with the largest staff of house elves.

"Great. I'll let my brother know, and we can start making arrangements. Just let me know if you won't be allowed to come." There was something in his eyes as he said this, and I couldn't place it.

"All right. Well, I should probably get to class. It's probably close to time for Divination." I said, wanting to get away and think things over, not only what was asked, but the motivations that were behind his asking.

"Okay. Have a good time, as I'm sure you will, and make up something good for me." He grinned mischievously.

"I certainly will." I walked away, and the rest of the day passed in the blink of an eye.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The last few days of school were the possibly least eventful of the year. My mum had surprisingly said yes, claiming to have gotten a letter of apology from Lucius, and I was receiving a few compliments on my new look. Life went on as usual and my final exams went fairly well. I couldn't believe the year was ending.

As we ate our farewell feast, Draco came and handed me an envelope. Inside were my instructions on getting to the manor after I had gone home to see the family before leaving. Why on earth would he have handed them to me instead of sending them to my family by owl?

Ah well. It didn't matter. Soon I would be back home, and then it will be off to Malfoy Manor with me, where I was sure I would experience the finest treatment. Wouldn't I?

After the feast ended, I went back up to my dorm to finish packing. We would be leaving early the next morning, and I wanted to make sure I had everything while I was awake. Harry was coming home with us, even after the quarrel, because mum still treated him like family. To her it was like brothers fighting, which in truth, I suppose it was. Perhaps it would all blow over.

When I was through with putting my things in my trunk, I laid down in bed and fell into a light slumber, dreaming about the events that were to come over the next months.

As I slept, I felt strong arms lift me and carry me. When I opened my eyes, I looked into the face of Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Okay guys, this is where the story will pick up. I don't know how far in I'm going to have answers, but you'll get some eventually, even though you probably only have more questions now. Last chapter was my favorite, but this one I think was good for the real transition. Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review!

Lyss


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Before you read this, note that this is not canon. Some events are, but this fic cannot be canon with Lucifer, and it certainly can't be canon with most of the events.

"Wha… What are you doing, Draco!" I squealed.

"I'm taking you on a bit of an adventure. Hold on tight, now, or you'll fall." Something about the look in his eyes told me that he wasn't kidding, and for the first time since lifting off, I was truly afraid. I clung to him for dear life, for the time, in hopes that it would only be a moment before we landed. My hopes were dashed as I realized that he had tied my trunk to my broom.

As we flew, I slowly drifted back into my slumber. Draco's arms were now firmly wrapped around my waist, and I had been deprived of a good night's sleep in my bed, so my twisted logic was that I deserved that sleep, and thus I took what I deserved.

As I said, my logic was twisted.

I was awoken with a jolt as we landed less-than-gracefully and I took a look around. This was most definitely not Malfoy Manor, and I looked at Draco questioningly.

"I've brought you to our vacation home in Ireland. My father had planned to take all of us to our place in Australia, but I have other plans."

What do you mean, other plans? You can't seriously expect that you could kidnap me and have no one realize that I'm gone, and you're a complete lunatic if you think that this will honestly get you whatever it is that you want, since there must be a REASON for kidnapping me."

"There certainly is, but that will have to wait until later. Come, I will show you to your room."

If I had ever stared at anyone blankly, it would be then. "You expect me to simply comply to your wishes?"

"Well, it's either sleep here or run the risk of running away and being caught by wolves… or worse. If you really want to risk it, far be it from me to stop you."

"I'll take my chances with the wolves." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and started stomping toward the castle. I turned around to glare at him, only to see him standing there, staring after me. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Of course." He said simply, and his smirk was firmly in place as he walked up to the castle.

I followed closely behind as he took me through the grand entrance hall and down dark, winding, narrow hallways that lead to my bed chambers. He had levitated my trunk to follow us and proceeded to place it at the end of the four-poster bed.

"This is your room. Dinner is in three hours. Come dressed in formal attire. I will leave you to become acquainted to your new home." He left me more confused than before. Why on earth would he want me here?

I decided that if I was to be here, I would make the most of my time. I first explored my living quarters, which consisted of the bed, a desk equipped with parchment, ink, and a quill, a nice seating area around a lovely fireplace, and a door that lead to an elegant bathroom.

"Wow, I wasn't stuffed in the maid's quarters. Surprising for Malfoy." I said, figuring that no one would hear me anyhow.

"Miss? Master Malfoy says for me to come and remind you that dinner will be soon, and master also says to remind you to dress 'appropriately.' I is going now." Said the house elf whom had appeared so quickly, and who disappeared just as fast. I realized at this point that I would most likely need my wand if I were to get out of Malfoy's clutches alive, and thus I began my search for it.

"If you're searching for your wand, don't bother, as I have it locked away in my own quarters." I jumped, startled by Draco's sudden presence.

"What are you doing here? And why would you send a house elf if you were coming here anyway?" I asked, completely annoyed.

"I decided to drop by and see how you like your rooms. Are they suited to your specific needs?"

"The rooms are lovely. Now Malfoy, why the FUCK did you bring me here?"

"Ah, temper, temper. That'll get you nowhere. And you'll find out why you're here soon enough, there's just a few arrangements I need to make beforehand." This left me more confused than ever, if that was possible. "Dinner is in an hour. You will be prompt and in proper attire or you will not eat at all." He slammed the door as he stormed out, losing all composure, and I was completely at a loss.

I got ready as were my orders and was in the dining room on time, because something told me that he was serious, and I figured it was best to follow orders for the time being and try a subtler approach to getting information out of Draco.

"Ah, good to see you've arrived on time and in formalwear. Your seat is to my left, if you'll so kindly join me." He got up and pulled my chair out for me. I half expected him to pull it out from under me, but he pushed it into the table so that I could sit down, and then he took his place at the head of the table.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why I've brought you here. Well, tonight I shall explain everything. When Dumbledore was killed, it was supposed to be my job to kill him, but I didn't. It was supposed to be me, but that wasn't what happened. I'm in hiding right now, and I've brought you with me, because they want you. My father and Lucifer wanted you as bait, as an offering, to get back within the good graces of the Dark Lord. Remember the unicorn that nearly killed you? That was planned. Lucifer knew this whole time about the Unidra, and made up the lie that unicorn hairs taken by force were what set it off. He had bewitched the statue to come to life and come after us, so that he could save you and I and farther gain our trust. If I thought you were going to be safe, I would have left you behind. I know them too well, though, and I couldn't do that. Lucifer's plan was to gain your trust enough that you might even want to join us. Father just wanted bait. I… I had my own reasons for getting closer."

Okay, now what just happened? Draco going against his family? Huh?

I suppose it made some sort of sense. If he really didn't want to kill Dumbledore himself, and he really was in hiding from everyone on both sides, then I had no choice but to believe his story to be true.

"So, let's say that I believe you. Let's say that you really are trying to save me with yourself. Why do you want to save me to begin with? What do you get for saving me, other than the 'hero' status of a few on our side?"

"Why, I should think it was obvious. I get to enjoy your lovely company, since you NEVER complain or say a word against me." At this, I honestly laughed.

"So, I've one last question. What was the purpose of giving me a makeover?"

"That, my dear Ginevra, will have to remain a mystery for the time being. I can't spoil everything yet, now can I?" He said, a look of mischief on his face. I was at peace for the time being, but knew that it could change at any given moment.

We finished our dinner in silence, both pondering the events of the day and our discussion just minutes before. We then got up from the table and went into a lovely living room, which held the most elegant set of chess. "Do you play chess much, Draco?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. It was the only game my father really encouraged me to play, as it promotes thought on strategy and war tactics. I could never beat him, though, because I never understood strategies as well as he did. I could always beat my brother, however. He was a shamefully bad competitor. My father even threatened to beat him once for how poorly he did." Draco looked again like he had said more than he wanted to, and he was more of a mystery to me than anyone had been in quite a long time.

"Well, I was the second best in our family at chess. The only person who could beat me was Ron. He was prone to gloating when he won, as well. I think he nearly committed suicide himself the one time I did manage to beat him. I swear, I've never laughed as hard as I did when I saw the look on his face as I said 'Checkmate.' It was priceless!" I giggled. The memory of him playing chess made me miss my family and it made me realize how important they truly were to me.

"Well, I'm up for the challenge of beating the second-best Weasley chess player, if you're up for the challenge of going up against the second best Malfoy chess champion."

"Bring it on. We'll see who's champion after this."

We played for what seemed like hours, and neither of us could seem to finish the other off. I had three pawns, one of my knights, my queen and a bishop, plus my king of course. Draco had two pawns, both of his knights, both of his bishops, and his king. He had just announced check and I was moving my king the best I could.

"Checkmate."

"No way, you can't be serious! I had you cornered" Draco looked furious.

"You may have had me cornered, but you are forgetting that I was champion over even my brother once, who is arguably the best chess player in school."

"Yes, but, but… I had you cornered!"

"Now now, Draco, don't be a sore loser. I'm sure I can think of SOMETHING that will ease your sorrow at losing."

"Like what?" He asked hopefully, a look in his eyes like a kid in a candy store. It was then that I realized what I had insinuated.

"Oh god, not that! I meant I could bake you my mom's famous brownies that she taught me to make or something!" I was completely red.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you blush."

"Don't get used to it. I refuse to be made a fool of." By this point we were both in hysterical laughter, which was cut of abruptly with a knock at the door.

A/N: Are you noticing a trend of cliffhangers? Heheh. I hope this answered some of the questions, although I'm sure you have more at this point. For anyone who reviews, praise is nice, however I value good, honest constructive criticism. It's your review, but I can't improve unless I know what's wrong.

Lyss


End file.
